Resident Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet
by howlin blood
Summary: A Mad Titan by the name of Thanos is collecting Infinity Gems in order to wipe out half of the universe. The only one who stands in his way are The Marvel Super Heroes. Namely Spidey, Iron-Man(Albert Wesker), Captain America(Leon), Fantastic Four and X-Men. Also playing a crucial part of this exciting adventure are the casts of BlazBlue. Cover art belongs to artist ZeroMayhem
1. The Hearld of Galactus

**Hello everyone, howlin blood here with a new project that is a crossover between Marvel's Avengers, Resident Evil and of course Blazblue.**

 **In order not to overcomplicate the story I would do something different here. Instead of bringing all characters from these three franchises and bringing unneeded complex motivation to the story. I would integrate different characters from all three franchise into one.**

 **You see, Tony Stark(Iron Man) and Albert Wesker would become Albert Stark. Steven Rogers(Captain America) and Leon Scott Kennedy becomes Leon Rogers and finally, Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) and William Birkin(Resident Evil 2) becomes William Richards. Sounds fun right?**

 **Anyways, it's show time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, Resident Evil, and Blazblue. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **~Previously on Avengers~**_

H.Y.D.R.A. Siberian Facility

Albert Stark, Bucky Krauser, and Leon Rogers enter the vast chamber the lights come on. Hazy, yellow mist descends within the capsules. Each one contains an enhanced soldier from the 1991 experiment. Leon and the others look around, bewildered.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?" Helmut Zemo announced from a speaker.

"What the hell?" Bucky was shocked on seeing the gruesome scene.

"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here." Zemo appears in a control room. Leon hurls his shield but it flies back. "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Albert boasted.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" As Leon looks at Zemo through a window.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized... there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw." Zemo looking at Leon through the window.

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Leon asked.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise." Zemo replied,

Leon understood what he meant, "You lost someone?"

Zemo looks grave, as he clicks his tongue "I lost everyone. And so will you." As Zemo plays surveillance footage from December 16th, 1991. Leon steps over to the screen. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead... forever."

Albert Stark looks anxiously at surveillance footage, "I know that road. What is this?"

The video plays. A car that the Winter Soldier forced off the road crashes into a tree. Albert watches intently as the Winter Soldier rides up and gets off his motorbike. Leon watches Albert's increasing unease. The driver lies on the ground beside the car. It's Albert's father, Spencer Stark.

Spencer Stark begged to the Winter Soldier, "Help my wife. Please. Help."

The Winter Soldier walks over and grabs him up by his hair. He stares at Spencer's bloody face. Spencer immediately recognized who it was,"Sergeant Barnes?"

Without mercy, the Winter Soldier(Bucky Krauser) punches Spencer in the face with his metal fist.

Maria Stark screamed "Howard!"

The Winter Soldier then puts Spencer in the driver's seat with his face against the steering wheel. Maria's in the passenger seat with blood streaked down her face. The Winter Soldier walks around and grips her throat. Expressionless he strangles Maria.

Albert watches the entire incident in horror. That the man whom(Bucky Krauser) his friend Leon Rogers was trying to protect all this time was the actual killer of his parents.

Albert lunges towards Bucky, but Leon stops him, "Al. Al."

Consumed with grief and tears coming from his eyes as he turns and looks at Leon, "Did you know?"

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?"

Leon Rogers" Yes." Leon pauses for a moment, "Sorry Al! But he's my friend."

Albert steps back, as he re-engages the Iron Man helmet. Immediately punching Leon away and as he tries to zap Bucky with his repulsor beam.

Leon was a bloodied mess. His ribs were broken, his nose was bleeding and he felt slight fracture on his skull as he breathes heavily, "Al! HA..HA..HA...He's my friend..HA..HA.."

"So was I." As Albert points his gauntlet at Captain America who was struggling to get up, "Final Warning Rogers. Stay Down."

Leon finally gets up as he takes a boxer's stance, "I can do this all day!"

Ironman raises his left palm ready to fire. Bucky grabs his leg and Albert spins, kicking him in the face. Leon grabs Iron Man and lifts him over his head, then throws him down, punches him and bashes his mask off with his shield before striking down hard on the suit's core and effectively destroying it. Which ultimately deactivated the Iron Man suit.

Leon struggles up again as he takes hold of the shield, and pulling it free. He steps away from Albert. Bucky lies bloodied but conscious, Leon reaches out and pulls him to his feet, holding him up as Albert looks on, "That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

Leon obligingly drops the shield. As he walks away with Bucky's arm around his shoulder. It was over. Team Avengers for all intents and purposes was effectively finished.

* * *

 **(Begin 'Fight as One' by Bad City)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** The entire New York city is in ruins as the Chitauris and Outriders are laying siege to it. A giant octopus-robot then destroys a skyscraper with a laser beam from its eyes.

 **(Our world's about to break)** A lone figure in the nearby Stark Tower watches the whole carnage in the shadows.

 **(Tormented and attacked)** David King screams in pain as he transforms into the Incredible Hulk.

 **(Lost from when we wake)** Captain America readies his shield to defend New York from the invading Outriders.

 **(With no way to go back)** Thor who was hovering in the air as he throws the Ultimate Mjölnir at the invaders.

 **(I'm standing on my own.** **But now I'm not alone)** Albert Stark was looking at various hologram images as he activates the Iron Man armour.

 **(Heroes Assemble)** Iron Man flies away from the Stark Tower and joins the battle with the rest of the Marvel Super Heroes.

 **(Always we will fight as one)** Wolverine jumps and completely destroy the head one of the two giant octopus-robots of the invading army with his claws.

 **(Till the battle's won)** Iron Man zaps some of the Outriders with his Repulsor beams while flying at the same time.

 **(With evil on the run)** Captain America's flying shield hits few of the invaders, while Cyclops takes down scores of Outriders with his Optic Blast.

 **(We never come undone)** Hulk throws the human-sized robot at the Chitauris. Whereas Annette Richards takes out few of the Outriders with her shockwaves.

 **(Assemble, we are strong)** Hawkeye shoots the arrow, whereas Mr. Fantastic punches various Chitauris with his fantastic stretching ability.

 **(Forever fight as one)** As Mr. Fantastic look in the sky and realizes much to his horror that the last of the two remaining giant Octopus Robots was about to trample the Marvel Super Heroes to their deaths. Suddenly that giant Octopus-Robot gets destroyed by Thor's lighting.

 **(Assembled we are strong)** As Chris Warlock stands in the middle of a group composed of, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Hulk, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Thor. Defending the world with all their might.

 **(Forever fight as one)** The word 'Marvel Super Heroes' is being displayed on the screen.

 **(End)**

* * *

In the incalculable darkness of space, a green egg-shaped gem appears of nowhere, as if it was summoned by a dark magic, "Soul!" said a powerful yet gentle voice.

Then next to the green gem, another similarly shaped gem of orange color appears, "Time!" Said the same voice.

A blue egg-shaped gem appears next to the previous two gems, "Mind!"

Next, a blue gem appears beside the yellow colored gem, "Reality!"

Then a beautiful ruby colored gem appears next to the yellow gem, "Power!"

And finally, a purple colored gem of the same shape as the rest of the gems appears, "Space!"

There were six gems in total. All differently colored but all with the same shape, same size, and same weight. It was as if those six gems were crafted by the greatest lapidary (gem cutter) in the universe. Yes, those gems were special.

These six gems started to move in a counter-clockwise motion thereby forming a perfect circle. "Infinity gems!" Said the same voice. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots."

"As tiny as these ingots are, they govern the entirety of the resultant cosmos. From living to dead, from logic to the nonlogic and from life to the death all universal phenomena adheres to these tiny ingots aptly christened as Infinity Gems."

Then all six infinity gems begin to attach itself to a golden, lefthanded gauntlet. The green gem (soul) attaches itself to the center of the golden gauntlet. While the yellow gem (reality) attaches itself to the index finger part of the said gauntlet. The blue gem(mind) attaches to the middle finger part, the purple gem (space) was placed on the ring finger part, the ruby-colored gem (power) placed itself on the little finger part. Finally, the orange gem (time) was placed on the thumb side of the said gauntlet.

"However, as powerful these ingots are, they're bounded to their material existence. Like any materia it prone to be used and misemployed by beings of extraordinary strength."

The person whom the voice belonged to could now be seen. He was standing on the earth's moon without a space suit. A normal man would suffer gruesome death without the space suit. It didn't look he could fit into any normal space suit as he was 20 feet long, nor did it look like he needed any.

The narrator was a towering bald human male with glowing green lidless eyes and pale skin. His head is slightly squarer than a human's skull. He is dressed in a white garment topped with a golden belt and partial armor along his neck, arms and mid torso. A blue cloak hangs at his back, fastened both at his shoulders and in one point of his torso, which extends high and stiff behind his head.

"And I dread that a certain Mad Titans entertains aforesaid ambition. The title, does no justice to the vicious warlord, however. For his madness has been impelled by grief."

"I am Uatu The Ancient Watcher from a bygone race. Witness me, as I chronicle the demise of the cosmos as we know it. This is only the prologue of such tragic tale."

Suddenly a small meteorite flies behind Uatu The Watcher which catches his attention. The said meteorite head straight for the earth.

That meteorite crash lands on Ashley in the McIntosh County, North Dakota. Thereby creating huge explosive crater there. Luckily, there were no casualties as there was no one nearby. However, it did catch the attention of its sleepy residents.

After the dust was cleared a tall extraterrestrial was moaning in pain as he was badly injured. Upon closer inspection, he looks like a humanoid being with a slim, agile built. Carrying no visible clothing as he's completely covered by a silvery layer making his features somewhat dulled.

If one has read the S.H.I.E.L.D dossiers on posthumans and mutants. One would immediately identify him as the strongest of them all(posthumans); Silver Surfer. Whoever roughed up this cosmic being would've been one force of nature to pull such a feat. Even the mighty Silver Surfer wasn't sure whether he would survive his battle wounds or succumb to it.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. This story is going to be hybrid of events between the upcoming movie Avengers: Infinity Wars and Jim Starlin's Infinity Gauntlet storyline. What this story will be taking from Marvel Cinematic Universe is that Thor has already lost his hammer Mjolnir, dissolution of Avengers and the fact Thanos hasn't acquired all Infinity Gems yet.**

 **In Jim Starlin's story, (Infinity Gauntlet, 1991) Thanos has already claimed all six gems. And the Mighty Marvel Super Heroes only comes into conflict with the Mad Titan after he with a kills off half of the universe with a snap of his fingers. Which forces Spidey, Caps and the others to avenge their loved ones.**

 **Also, I liked Russo brothers and Mcfeely take on Thanos. Instead of having the motivation of wiping off half of the universe in order to impress a sexy skeleton known as Mistress Death (boys will be boys).** **Thanos main motivation for this omnicidal pursuit is that there're limited resources and ever-growing population in the universe.**

 **Resulting in wars and misery everywhere. This is what Thanos wants, to stop wars and misery which I took from Russo Brothers.**

 **However, I would add my own twist to Thanos motivations. Thanos was a brilliant scientist hated by his own mother for his deformed-Deviant like appearance. She even tried to kill him during childbirth. Shunned by the society he's a total outsider. He even marries a green-skinned alien woman and had a daughter with her. Their marriage wasn't recognized as Eternals(Thanos people) are racist people who practice apartheid.**

 **Thanos planet was doomed and was running out of natural resources. The elders of his planet came up with a genocidal plan that involves wiping out half of the population. The Elders discriminately chose to kill off non-natives of the planet and the much-hated Deviants.**

 **Thanos wife and child were the first victims of this racist plan. The natives Eternals continued to kill off alien immigrants and Deviants in order to save their planet. However, these downtrodden people would not stay silent for long and they rebelled against the ruling Eternals elites. The resultant civil war came with a terrible price and Thanos entire planet was destroyed with Thanos as the sole survivor. Brilliant right!**

 **Finally, Silver Surfer, X-Men, Sinister Six and Fantastic Four would play an important role in this story. And the roles are up for grabs. Which Resident Evil and Blazblue characters would you people like to see as one of the Mighty Marvel Super Heroes. Leave a comment or pm me. I will try my best to fulfill those requests but no promises though lol.**

 **Anyways this was howlin blood speaking over n out.**


	2. Cast List

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, Resident Evil, and Blazblue. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Cast (Will Be Updated)**

 **Chris Redfield as Adam Warlock/Chris Warlock**

Adam Warlock is the main protagonist of Jim Starlin's Infinity Gauntlet storyline. It's the same comic series that inspired the two movie Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet Part 1 and Part 2. Chris Redfield is the most central character of the entire Resident Evil series. So why not make most the central character Resident Evil as the most central character of Infinity Gauntlet storyline? The choice is obvious.

 **Albert Wesker as Iron Man/Albert Stark**

I can't say there are strong reasons for choosing Albert Wesker as Iron Man. In fact, there aren't any. I mean the MCU version of Iron Man is a funny, one-liner, cool dood. While Albert is a cool dood, but I've rarely seen Al cracking jokes in Resident Evil games from time to time. But he owns Neo-Umbrella and Tony Stark owns Stark enterprise. So there's a first superficial reason. Also, Albert has that rich dood vibe going around him. He wears a nice suit. He has nice sunglasses. In short, Albert looks nothing short of some douchey CEO of some big Multinational Company.

Physical Description: Same as Albert Wesker of RE Universe.

 **Excella Gionne as Excella Gionne (It's really pointless to call her Pepper Potts or Excella Potts for that matter)**

She's the CEO of Stark Industries and also she's Albert Stark love interest. Reason for choice Excella for this role is very obvious. It's in fact because of Excella that Albert gets to be Iron Man. If she wasn't in this story Albert wouldn't be Iron Man. You can believe that; Seth Rollins would testify in the court for me. Why was she chosen as a counterpart to Pepper Potts? It's easy. Both Pepper Potts and Excella are beautiful looking women who're smart enough to be the head of the Multi-National Companies in some capacity. Yeah, Albert and Excella will have the same funny and adorable relationship that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts enjoy in Iron Man films.

Physical Description: Same as Excella from RE 5.

 **Marvin Branagh as War Machine**

Colonel Marvin "Bran" Branagh is a jet pilot in the U.S. Airforce and an aerospace engineer. He is a good friend of Albert Stark. He's chosen because both Albert Wesker and Marvin worked together in RPD. Were they friends during that time? I don't know. Are they friends in this story. Hel yeah! Also, both Albert and Excella have a habit of calling Marvin as Bran; that's his cutesy name.

Physical Description: Same as Marvin Branagh of RE 2. He wears an Iron Man similar to Albert Stark but it's black in color instead of red.

 **Mark Wilkins as Nick Fury-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (but I'll still be calling him Mark Wilkins in this story)**

Mark Wilkins is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Team Avengers is basically his idea. You can see why I had chosen Mark Wilkins for this prestigious role.

Physical Description: Well he'll look a lot like Samuel Jackson from Avengers films. Sorry, Mark, you're just too fat(I'm not against obese ppl, I was just cracking a joke here, so don't hate me.). Plus, I'm a huge fan of Samuel Jackson. He's a tall, bald African-Amercian guy who wears an eyepatch on his left damaged eye. His attire would consist of a black jacket and matching jeans and shoes. Next!

 **David King as The Incredible Hulk**

David King is the most natural choice for this role. He has anger management issues in the past. Why not turn that anger into something productive, green and full of steroids. I'll be using Merged Hulk from the comics instead of overused Savage Hulk. Merged Hulk is quite a charming monster and has a knack for being a smarty-pants; yes does wear pants and a cool unbuttoned shirt in the comics. Merged Hulk could actually speak, unlike Savage Hulk, who could only speak two lines, "Hulk Smash or Hulk is angry". Groot, you got competition for the least spoken lines there. But here's my twist. David King is a disturbing individual in my story whereas Hulk is a more well-adjusted person. Oh yeah, I intend to use his catchphrase, "Let's Rock" a lot.

Physical Description: Same as David King from RE Universe. Except when he mean and green he acquires a nice curtained haircut instead of stupid hair of Savage Hulk in the movies.

 **Kevin Ryman as Thor Odinson**

It's settled than it's going to be Kevin freaking Ryman. Since Thor: Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok, Thor has changed a lot. From Disney Prince to ugghhh one-liners addicts like the rest of the cast of Avengers. Kevin is the Thor of Resident Evil Universe.

If we 're talking about Thor 1 (which is the best Marvel movie of them all, hate me for it I don't care) than Kevin is not that guy. But in Thor 2 and Thor 3, you could put Kevin Ryman there as the MC and he'll feel right at home. Moving on!

Physical Description: Same as Kevin Ryman of RE Universe; except with a beard.

 **Alyssa Ashcroft as Alyssa Foster  
** Pulitzer award-winning journalist of The Racoon Press, instead of a nurse (as in the comics) or a scientist like shown in MCU movies.

Like any good Jane Foster, Alyssa would be the main love interest of Thor Odinson aka Kevin Ryman. Jane Foster isn't the only love interest of Thor The Son of Odin. Oh no! Thor has, in fact, three love interest. There's Enchantress (who I love and kicks Thor's ass regularly) and there's Sif (who is the actual wife of Thor in Norse Mythology and is more like Xena The Warrior Princess in the comics). But Marvel comics seem to favor Jane Forster for one reason or another and I'll be favoring Alyssa as Alyssa Foster.

Physical Description: She looks like Alyssa of RE Universe, acts like Alyssa of RE Universe and quacks like Alyssa of RE Universe and even swims like Excellla of RE Universe. She's a duck. Need I to say more?

* * *

 **William Birkin as Mr. Fantastic/Willaim Richards**

The leader of Marvel's comic most fantastic team. The original Avengers. Fantastic Four. The primary reason for choosing William Birkin as Mr. Fantastic is because he's the only officially married man in Resident Evil universe. AND GUESS WHAT? Mr. Fantastic is also the only married man in Marvel Universe. Yes, Spiderman and MJ have broken up. Scott Summers status is actually quite odd. He marries Jean Grey. He marries Goblin Queen and he has something special going around with Emma Frost. I don't know what to say about that.

Physical Description: Mr. Fanstastic will look like William Birkin from Resident Evil Universe. Also, William, Human Torch, She-Hulk and Annette Birkin will all wear the not so glorious bluish-black spandex with number 5 symbol on the chest side of their spandex suit.

 **Annette Birkin as Invisible Woman**

Need I to say more. She's the only the married woman in Resident evil universe. And Sue Storm aka Invisible Woman is also the only married woman in Marvel Comics. So there you go why Annette is deserving of this fantastic role.

Physical Description: She'll look like Annette Birkin but wears a bluish black spandex. What's with superhero and spandex jeez.

 **Matt Addison as The Thing**

Matt Addison was the male protagonist of the first Paul WS Anderson Resident Evil movie. I liked him a lot more than Alice. But when I found out that he turned into Nemesis I felt really sorry for him. I mean look at him. From good looking guy twenty or thirty-year-old guy to someone bald, with bad teeth, wrinkly skin, and bad eyesight. Looks like the midlife crisis has already dawned on poor ol Matt. So I would compensate him by turning him from Nemesis to ermmmm...a Golemn? Think about it. What would you choose to be? An ugly looking BOW by the name of Nemesis or a Rock Man. And I'm not talking about Capcom's Rock Man either ;)

Physical Description: Think of him as 6'1, an orange-colored golem who wears bluish-black colored underwear. Dood, wear some pants. Even Hulk wear pants and he's more buffed up that you're. There's no excuse for you to show that rocky body in front of the public. Think of the kids, golem. If you don't what golem I'm sorry you didn't take your bible too much seriously.

 **Helena Harper as She-Hulk**

Miss Harper, you're the lucky lady. Congratulations! You've been chosen for this powerful role that will make all female comic nerds cool with the lack of diversity and fanboys drolls with your slutty clothing. Well, that didn't rhyme well. Oh well, she'll be one of the big hitters in this story along with Hulk, Thor, Wolverine, Dr. Strange, Cyclops and The Thing. That's why it's a powerful role and she's my personal favorite heroine; more than wonder woman and Jean Grey.

Physical Description: Looks exactly like Helena Harper from Re 6. When she turns green and vixen, she's like 6'7 feet tall and 700 pounds with long flowing green hairs and with matching skin tone; basically, when she's She-Hulk she's drop-dead gorgeous. I don't wanna go into too much details regarding her physical description; just google her man. And also she'll be wearing a bluish-black, one-piece bathing suit and a pair white boots. Just like in the Fantastic Four comics.

* * *

 **Leon Scott Kennedy as Captain America/Leon Rogers**

In the comics Captain America was born to liberal, poor Irish immigrant parents from New York. Leon is sort of Irish-American heritage and is blonde. So he's a natural choice for the Captain America role. Also in Avengers: Infinity War, Chris Evans was the closest thing to real life Leon Scott Kennedy. Chris looked hot with a beard and I wanna see Leon in a beard too.

Physical Description: Same as Leon of RE Universe except with a beard.

 **Jack Krauser as Winter Soldier/Bucky Krauser**

This one is another obvious choice. I mean come on. Both Winter Soldier and Jack Krauser have lost their left arms at some point in their life. They were considered dead for quite a while but in actuality, both of them were working in the shadows for some seedy organizations. Bucky Barnes got a good metallic left arm in exchange and our Jack boy got a mutated left arm-blade eww...Even though Captain America would physically look like Leon and Iron Man would look like Albert Wesker and so on. Jack Krauser, on the other hand, would look the actor Sebastian Stan who played the Winter Soldier in the movies. I'm sorry, Jack is too manly to play the Winter Soldier part. So I cast boyish looking Sebastian Stan in his stead lol.

Physical Description: He will look like Sebastian Stan, get over it ppl. I'm not gonna explain myself over this geez.

 **Jim Chapman as Falcon**

Isn't he the most obvious choice? I mean, I always write Leon stories with Outbreak cast members. It would only be natural for Jim Chapman to don the mantle of Falcon since he's one of most Caps loyal allies. Who is Captain America in this story? Oh yeah, it's Leon.

Physical Description: Just like good ol Jim Chapman from Outbreak series.

 **Ark Thompson as Hawkeye**

Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Hawkeye at least in the movies chose to fight for the Cap's team and pising off Iron Man as a result. That makes Hawkeye and Captain America buddies right? I'm not talking about Ark Thompson Eastern-European clone, no sire.

Ark Thompson is a certified friend of Leon in the games. Well, Arky doesn't have a college degree to prove his friendship for Leon. But he did go to Sheena Island for his best buddy sake. Sheena Island, it not a tropical island resort like Hawaii. Oh no. Think of Sheena Island as an Island version of Raccoon City; full of zombies, BOWS, Tyrants and armed commandos who're about to shoot some lead on your hineys. At least Raccoon City didn't have those psycho commandos who were after your as. Quick question; Would you go to a zombie-infested island for your best buddy for life? Come on, answer that. Don't be shy.

Physical Description: Same as Ark Thompson from RE Survivor. And he wears a black sleeveless shirt with a matching jeans. He sports purple sunglasses and carries a bow and arrow. His powers will be very similar to Green Arrow.

* * *

 **Guardians of Galaxy**

 **Star-Lord or Nova**

No idea who will be playing this role but boy Star-Lord is such a cliche name. Really this name is a marketing suicide. Oh well, what's done in the seventies stays in the seventies. It either between him who'll be leading the GOG or Nova; Marvel answer to Green Lantern. Audition time. Who wants these two roles? Anyone?

 **Drax The Destroyer**

More like Drax The Stupid. In the comic, he played a huge part in the Infinity Gauntlet storyline. He sorta looks like a purple version of Vision except he wasssss...you guessed it stupid. Auditions are still open for this stupid yet important role.

 **Jill Valentine or Rebecca Chambers or Anyone For That Matter as Gamora**

Why? Well, Gamora is Thanos' daughter. That makes her already important in the storyline. Jill is like the biggest heroine of Resident Evil series. Although I like Claire more. But Jill Valentine playing as Gamora makes sense. It could also be Rebecca Chambers as well. It Could Be Anyone Else. I don't know. Yes! 'It Could Be Anyone Else' is a name of RE character. No, I'm joking. Don't take me seriously.

 **Rocket Racoon**

God he's a walking, talking and bad mouthed raccoon. What's the point of making anyone in RE universe a raccoon? Really do you want to become a raccoon in real life? The answer is no. Let Rocket Racoon be a raccoon; end of story. Moving on.

* * *

 **Silver Surfer**

Stay tuned for more info on this mysterious character. Gawd I hate typing that grrrrrrrr!

 **Dr. Strange**

No clue. I really need help on this one ppl. Please! Help me here.

 **X-Men**

No one. Literally no one from Resident Evil or Blazblue. They will be played by their movie counterparts. Actor James McAvoy as Professor X. James Marsden as Cyclops and Hugh FREAKING Jackman as Wolverine. The team X-Men is non-negotiable, people. NEXT!

 **Spiderman and The Sinister Six**

I already have a good idea who will be playing Spiderman, Venom, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin and Alistair Smythe. But there's no point in revealing their identities as of right now. So stay tuned for more info on them.

* * *

 **What's up everyone, Howlin Blood here. The Cast List will always be updated with every new chapie. I still haven't decided who will be playing which character of Marvel Universe, so yeah. You can understand my conundrum.**

 **I have figured out the entire dam story, including the ending. I've figured out the middle part of the story, even the inciting incident. I just can't figure out that dam casting part. Dayam, making a movie is so God dam difficult. Anyways happy reading everyone and peace out.**


	3. Forewarning: He's Coming!

**Wazzup readers. Howler here. With another chappie of Resident Avengers.**

 **I forgot to tell everyone, but the biggest reason for me why I wrote this fanfic is because I wanted to see good ol Albert as a nice guy just for once.**

 **I want him to be nice to Excella Gionne who will be playing a role very similar to Pepper Potts; Excella will be CEO of Stark's Industry. They'll have the same relationship that Pepper and Tony Stark would've in the Iron Man movies.**

 **And also I was always intrigued by MCU Tony Stark. He's funny, cool and witty. I can imagine how hard it's for writers to write his every funny line. So I hope I don't butcher Iron Man character much here. He's the important character in this fanfic. Wish me luck readers.**

* * *

 **The tower at Guy's Hospital, London, England**

The tower at Guy's Hospital is one of the tallest hospitals in the world. With 34 storey building which stands up to whopping 148.65 meters in height.

Marvin Branagh aka former Avenger War Machine had no clue how he got here in the first place, "Al!" He asked his backcombed, blonde friend, "How the hel did I get here? Last time I checked I was in UCLA Medical Center in Santa Monica."

"Oh, I transported you here from my private jet." Albert Stark nonchalantly replied.

Marvin sighed, "Al that's quite creepy..." Albert interrupts Marvin by putting his hand on Marvin's shoulder, "Anything for my friend."

"I was not thanking you, Al! Besides, why am I here?" Marvin Branagh asked.

"Well, the guys at Tower at Guy's Hospital found a way help you walk again." Albert than presses a button on his red digital watch which generates a blue hologram showing a human spinal cord, "See Bran! We're a developing an exoskeleton suit here. A part-time male nurse here came up with this ingenious idea after playing the game Metal Gear Solid."

Marvin had a look of shock on his face, "You mean the video game? Are you saying that you're developing an exoskeleton suit whose inspiration came from a video game? Somehow that worries me."

"Don't worry Bran. That kid only had 0.5% inspiration for the project. The rest of 99.5% perspiration came from me." Albert points his right thumb on his chest.

"Somehow that makes me even more worried." Marvin Branagh grumbled.

Suddenly Albert red watch beeps as another blue hologram is generated from it. It shows the face of Albert Stark's secretary Excella Gionne, "Al! I've been calling you for last one hour. Where are you? Are you in London right now?"

"Errmmmm...Excella the answer to that question depends on what you've seen so far." Albert tried to lie.

"It doesn't matter. An extraterrestrial has specifically asked for you. Even Mark Wilkins(Head of S.H.I. .) is waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm coming! F.R.I.D.A.Y. initiate..."

"Don't do it here Al! It would destroy the upper part of the building." Marvin interrupted.

"I'm in a hurry Bran. I can easily pay for it." Albert replied.

"It's a landmark of London. So no Al!"

"Alright!" Albert grumbled as he opens the window.

A young male nurse enters the room as he sees a blonde man (Albert Stark) about to jump from a window to his death, "SIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" As he desperately tries to stop Albert from jumping.

But he failed as Albert had already jumped from the window. As the young male nurse came near the window Iron Man hovers in front of him, "Sorry kid!" He said, "I'll give you an autograph afterward." As the Iron Man flies away.

"Wa..aa...Waa..s tha...t Iron...Man...?" The male nurse shivered.

"Yeah," Marvin replied.

"The...n are yo...u War...Machine?"

"I am."

* * *

 **(Begin 'Fight as One' by Bad City)**

 **(Electric Bass Single)** The entire New York city is in ruins as the Chitauris and Outriders are laying siege to it. A giant octopus-robot then destroys a skyscraper with a laser beam from its eyes.

 **(Our world's about to break)** A lone figure in the nearby Stark Tower watches the whole carnage in the shadows.

 **(Tormented and attacked)** David King screams in pain as he transforms into the Incredible Hulk.

 **(Lost from when we wake)** Captain America readies his shield to defend New York from the invading Outriders.

 **(With no way to go back)** Thor who was hovering in the air as he throws the Ultimate Mjölnir at the invaders.

 **(I'm standing on my own.** **But now I'm not alone)** Albert Stark was looking at various hologram images as he activates the Iron Man armour.

 **(Heroes Assemble)** Iron Man flies away from the Stark Tower and joins the battle with the rest of the Marvel Super Heroes.

 **(Always we will fight as one)** Wolverine jumps and completely destroy the head one of the two giant octopus-robots of the invading army with his claws.

 **(Till the battle's won)** Iron Man zaps some of the Outriders with his Repulsor beams while flying at the same time.

 **(With evil on the run)** Captain America's flying shield hits few of the invaders, while Cyclops takes down scores of Outriders with his Optic Blast.

 **(We never come undone)** Hulk throws the human-sized robot at the Chitauris. Whereas Annette Richards takes out few of the Outriders with her shockwaves.

 **(Assemble, we are strong)** Hawkeye shoots the arrow, whereas Mr. Fantastic punches various Chitauris with his fantastic stretching ability.

 **(Forever fight as one)** As Mr. Fantastic look in the sky and realizes much to his horror that the last of the two remaining giant Octopus Robots was about to trample the Marvel Super Heroes to their deaths. Suddenly that giant Octopus-Robot gets destroyed by Thor's lighting.

 **(Assembled we are strong)** As Chris Warlock stands in the middle of a group composed of, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Hulk, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Thor. Defending the world with all their might.

 **(Forever fight as one)** The word 'Marvel Super Heroes' is being displayed on the screen.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **Ashley, McIntosh County, North Dakota**

When Iron Man arrived there he saw that the S.H.I.E.L.D. had forcefully evicted the residents of Ashley from their homes. The only people who were there right now were the employees of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Iron Man disengages his helmet as he heads inside the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. had recently been constructed.

On seeing that Albert (Iron Man) was here. His secretary Excella trotted towards him, "Al!" As she hugs him.

"Well, it took you long enough Stark!" Said a familiar voice.

Albert turned around and saw it was Mark Wilkins, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a bald, middle-aged, African-American man with a french beard. He always wore an eyepatch on his left eye, "Well I was doing some research on erm...exoskeleton."

"Yeah! Well, I got a nice science project for you Stark. You'll even get a first prize ribbon for it. Ever heard of ET?" As Mark Wilkins motioned Albert and Excella to follow him into a specific room.

When they entered the room they saw a large stasis chamber in which a tall, naked, humanoid was performing some sort of meditation. His entire body was covered with a silvery layer and he wore no clothes at all.

The strange silverly humanoid immediately got up as soon as he felt Albert and Excella presence.

"We found him in the Mcintosh Country in around 1 Am in the morning. He can somehow speak English. Now we naturally tried to interrogate him. Tried to know what real his real intention was. But he didn't oblige to our demands despite our use of torture. He's one tough SOB just like you Stark." As Mark lits up a cigarette with golden lighter, " _Flick!_ " "But when we asked him what he wanted. He only asked for one thing." As Mark Wilkins looks at Albert, "You."

As Albert tries to come near the stasis tube, his secretary Excella panicked, "Al! Don't go near him."

"Don't worry Miss Gionne. That stasis tube is made up of Chitauri glass. It can only be broken by Hulk or Thor." Assured one of the scientists.

"Me too. I can break this glass in Iron Man armour." As Albert looked back at Excella and then he walked towards the silvery humanoid.

"Mr. Stark. I was expecting you're arrival." The silvery humanoid said.

"Really. Are you like some sort of intergalactic fan of Albert Stark or something? Sorry kid, I can't give you autograph this time around. Cause you're in...a...statsis tube. Very hard for you take an autograph from there."

"I can assure you, Mr. Stark. These confinements won't be able to hold me much longer if so I desire. Yes, I'm acquainted with the fact that it is made up of Chitauri glass." The bald silvery man replied.

"Clearly you're trying your best to impress me." Albert joked while remaining stone-faced. This was the thing about Albert, that dumbfounded Excella every time around. How was Albert able to joke 24/7 without a hint of a smile or giggle on his face. Perhaps this was the actual superpower of Albert Stark, Excella thought.

"What should I call I then? Should I call you a bald, exhibitionist guy?"

"A certain fantastic woman (Invisible Girl) christened me as Silver Surfer." The silvery humanoid replied.

"Really now? Aren't you a little bald to be a surfer. Last time I checked surfer had long flowing blonde hairs." Albert joked while remaining stone-faced.

"Mr. Stark with all due respect. We do not have the luxury of time. If you and Miss Gionne would be kind enough to touch both of your palms on the stasis tube then we shall begin." Silver Surfer requested.

"Should we touch this stasis tube? What if he's trying to infect us with alien diseases?" Excella said as she came near this stasis tube.

"Don't worry Excella. Don't trust him. Trust me instead."

"That makes me even more worried Al!"

"Now Excellla put both of your hands on the stasis tube and let us see what happens next." As both Albert and Excella touched their hands on the stasis tube.

Both Albert and Excella felt something solid on their hands. When they checked it out, it was some sort of red coins magically appeared on both of their hands.

"These are cosmic anchors. It will allow my innate abilities to work beyond the confinements of this stasis tube." Silver Surfer explained, "Now would you two be kind enough to place all four of these cosmic anchors on the furthermost sides of the room."

As instructed both Albert and Excella placed these four red coins on the four corners of the room.

"Now for the moment of truth." As Silver Surfer closed his silvery eyes. Suddenly it looked as if the room had torn away from the S.H.I.E.L.D facility in Ashley, North Dakota and was flying towards the unknown parts of space.

Excella fell on her butt in shock, "Oh my God! What's going on Al? Why are we even in space? How come am I breathing in space even?"

"I assure you miss Gionne. You're under my protection. Hence, no harm will come to you." Silver Surfer assured her inside his stasis chamber.

However, Excella Gionne wasn't the only who was panicking as most of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents raised their guns on Silver Surfer including their one-eyed head honcho Mark Wilkins, "What the hel is going on Silver Surfer? Return us back to North Dakota immediately."

"I quite assure you, Mr. Wilkins. We're still in Ashley, North Dakota right now." As Silver Surfer generates some sort of astral projection which shows that all of them including Albert Stark, Excella Gionne, Mark Wilkins and other personnel of S.H.I.E.L.D were still present in the newly constructed facility in Ashley, North Dakota instead of space.

"What...? What...?" Mark Wilkins was scared.

"Did you mean. What sorcery is this Director Wilkins?" Albert interjected as he calmly walked around the room which was now hovering in space, "Look at that Excella! We're in space right now. Guess we don't need to pay Elon Musk for that space tourism package."

"Al! This is no time for cracking jokes." Excella reprimanded.

"Nice parlor trick Bald Surfer. I'm impressed, that you actually managed to eliminate the causality when you lifted this room into space. Leaving us only with effect. Meaning all of us are still in Ashley, North Dakota and into this unknown parts of the space at the same time." Albert explained.

Mark Wilkins regained his composure, "Can he really do that?"

"Well he can but there're limitations to his scientifically explainable powers. Especially, when the baldie asked me and Excella to put those four cosmic coins on the four corners of the rooms. We basically aided him in the elimination of casualty." Albert explained.

"Well, why didn't you summon a wormhole for the purpose. It had the cause. The wormhole. The effect was us being transported into space." Excella asked.

"Even now most you humans panic over this minor physics phenomena. It wouldn't take strong imagination what would happen if an entire room is torn away by a black hole." Silver Surfer replied.

"So Silverish Surfer. What did you wanna show us then?" Albert asked.

Silver Surfer didn't respond as he closed his eyes. Images of Thor and Loki appeared after they had defeated Hela. Their ship suddenly gets attacks by Thanos and his adopted children from the Black Order. Loki was forced to give up the Cosmic Cube in exchange for Thor's life. Thanos than converts the Cosmic Cube into Space gem and inserts it into a golden gauntlet. Thanos then betrays Loki and Thor and as he kills both of them.

"IS THOR REALLY DEAD? WHO THE HEL IS HE?" Albert shouted.

"That's Thanos. If we do not respond in time. I fear the fate of this world would be much, much worse." Silver Surfer said as the room came back to planet earth. More specifically small town of Ashley in North Dakota.

Excella Gionne fainted as she fell to the ground on seeing that they're back on earth, " _Thud!_ "

"We found him in the Mcintosh Country in around 1 Am in the morning. He can somehow speak English. Now we naturally tried to interrogate him. Tried to know his intention but he didn't oblige despite our use of torture. He's one tough SOB like you, Stark. But when we asked him what he wanted. He only asked for one thing, you." Mark Wilkin said.

"What the hel are you saying, Director Wilkins? Didn't you see that Silver Surfer took us to the wild frontiers of space right now." Albert asked.

"Are you smoking too many mushrooms now Stark?" As Mark Wilkins scoffed at him.

"There's no point asking him that question Mr. Stark. All of the people in this room have forgotten about our little Space Oydessy. I made sure that none of them remembers anything about it except for you and well Miss Gionne."

"Well she has fainted," Albert remarked.

"What the hel is going on Stark? What is he talking about?" Mark Wilkins grilled.

Albert ignored him as he asked the Silver Surfer one final question, "Tell me his name again? The guy who killed Loki and Thor."

 **Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa**

Leon Rogers was riding his Harley-Davidson chopper in the beautiful metropolitan city of Pretoria in Gauteng province. It's one of the three capitals of South Africa. With Pretoria serving as the executive branch of government, Cape Town as the legislative capital and Bloemfontein the judicial capital.

Pretoria was also called the academic city with three universities and the Council for Scientific and Industrial Research (CSIR) located in its eastern suburbs, the city also hosts the South African Bureau of Standards making the city a hub for research. Which was the main motivation for Willam Richards (Mr. Fantastic) to seek safe haven here from the activists of pro-SHRA (pro-SuperHero Registration Act).

During his bike ride, Leon saw something peculiar. What he saw was a tall humanoid of around whooping 20 feet. His head was slightly squarer than a human's skull. He wore a garb that was something only a Buddhist monk would wear; except that it was blue instead of red.

What was even more mindboggling was the fact that he (that 20 feet tall bald man) kept on reappearing in Leon's sight wherever he went. Stalking was one thing. But to stalk a person (Leon) who was traveling in around 120 kilometers per hour on his chopper is something only the fastest Mutant alive Quicksilver or Magician Extraordinaire Doctor Strange would be able to do.

Leon had no choice but to park his bike nearby and confront this strange bald, man. To be honest he was scared from inside as this bald man not only had strange yet terrible power but he was also 20 feet long.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am one of the ancient watchers of the bygone race from a distant galaxy. My people have assigned me the autonym of Uatu. What I seek is that you traverse me to Mr. Fantastic(William Richards)."

Leon looked at his surroundings and he observed that none of the people there were paying much attention to their conversation. It was as if Leon was talking with a ghost. How could anyone not see that there was a 20 feet tall bald man amongst them?

Leon gained his composure and replied, "If you know who Mr. Fantastic is. Then you're fully aware who I am. So, sorry buddy I can't traverse you to Mr. Fantastic. If you haven't been keeping up with the news lately then we're wanted treasonist of United States."

"Your current status in this world holds no interest to me. I demand an urgent meeting with Mr. Fantastic." The freakishly tall bald man replied.

"Listen! Whoever you're. Don't follow me or William Richards...I'm giving you a fair wairing Uatu..." Leon said as he went back to his bike and rode away. This time around Uatu wasn't following him around, much to his relief.

Leon was standing near a payphone. He sighed as he got inside and inserted a special kind of blue coin with a number 4 etched on it, on the payphone. He then punches the following number on the payphone, '326-827-842-4 (Fantastic 4)'. Leon was then covered by some sort energy that transported him to an unknown location.

 **Secret Underground Base**

That mysterious energy takes Leon to an unknown location which was full of advanced computers and strange scientific inventions, "Subject, Captain America." Said a cherry computer voice.

"Herbie! Don't call me Captain America. I'm not that guy anymore." Leon sighed.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Mr. Rogers. I didn't mean to offend you. I swear I didn't know about that."

"It's alright Herbie. Where's William?" Leon asked the supercomputer.

"Oh, he's in the lab. Working on the atom smasher." Replied the supercomputer.

"Thanks, Herbie." Leon smiled. H.E.R.B.I.E. stands for Humanoid Experimental Robot, B-type, Integrated Electronics. He was a personal assistant to William Richards aka Mr. Fantastic helping him with various scientific experiments and inventions.

H.E.R.B.I.E. had quite a fruity voice, Steve thought. If he had heard this comment from Leon he would likely cry like any fruity person. H.E.R.B.I.E. was actually unique for a supercomputer. He was quite human-like in a way that he would get emotional and even afraid. All and all Leon welcomed H.E.R.B.I.E. presence.

"Hey, William." Leon said on spotting Mr. Fantastic (William Richards) working on some machine.

"Hey, Leon! How was your tour of Pretoria?" William asked as he continued fixing the machine with the help of a wrench.

"It's a nice place. I can understand why you chose this place." Leon replied.

"It's a nice place. The weather is terrible though." William commented.

"Listen! There was a tall bald guy around twenty feet long looking for you. I think his name was Uatu."

William stopped using his wrench for a moment, "Did you say Uatu?"

"Affirmative." Leon on observing the worried look on William's face asked, "Is something the matter?"

"No. I was just thinking." As William started to use the wrench on the machine again.

Leon looked at the huge ceiling of the underground base. He wondered that ceiling must've been at least 60 feet long. It could even house T-Rex if the Fantastic Family wanted. Leon then observed William Richards' behavior. He was fully engrossed in his invention, "You sure are having fun."

"Oh yeah! It's been a while don't you think?" William smiled at as he continued to use the wrench on his invention, "I mean...I didn't have this much fun since...since...I working on that clean energy project with...with...with...ummm...Albert..." William suddenly had a grim look on his face.

Leon got down as he put his right hand on William's shoulder, "Do you regret siding with anti-SHRA (anti-Superhero Registration Act) league?"

"No..no...I ...don't...!" As Willaim looks down, "Sigh! I mean...Yes!... I did. Still, do to this day...Albert and David were my friends during college days...We...did a lot of projects together...I was one the geeks but Albert invited me to one of his cool parties. There I met Annette (Invisible Girl)...Actually, he acted as my wingman during that day...Sigh!... Yes, I do regret siding with you...But Annette and Matt (Thing) didn't agree...It was breaking up our team...I don't think you would understand Leon...But Fantastic Four is my family...I can't allow our family to break apart. Sure we fight, bicker and tease eachother...lot of times...Hahaha... But they're my family. Annette was right...Even though I do regret my decision but I think took a right one thanks to you Leon." As William bitterly smiles.

Leon then patted on Mr. Fantastic's back, "Thanks, William. You really are fantastic."

Suddenly a large bald human appears in front of Leon and William. It was the same 20 feet guy whom Leon meet during his journey in Pretoria. Uatu was his name and he was looking for William Richards. Leon wondered how the heck did he get inside their underground base in the first place. It literally impossible to enter here without using the special blue coins.

William on seeing the giant man, "Utatu! What are you doing here?"

"I have come to warn you, Willam Richards...He's coming..." Uatu announced, "Than..."

 **Xavier School For Gifted Youngster**

Doctor Strange magically appears inside the Cerebro Room. Which makes Professor Xavier, Hank McCoy (Beast), Cyclops and Wolverine take notice of the Sorcerer Supreme.

Professor Charles Xavier removes the Cerebro helmet from his head thereby revealing long locks of chocolate brown hairs, "Stephen! What're you even doing here?"

"I've come to warn you, Charles." Doctor Strange replied, "He's coming...Thanos is coming."

* * *

 **A/N: That's how it ends. Thanos is coming. OMG! Someone save us. Thanos wants to kick every earthlings' ass. He's a daddy who wants to be everyone's daddy. Anyways enough bantering. This was howlin blood signing off.**


End file.
